Leaving Home
by shadowwolf547
Summary: It's finally time for Roxas and Gwen to move on, to go to a new place and start their beautiful family even though it difficult to leave their home behind.


**AN:** I own nothing, if I did... that would be cool.

* * *

 **Leaving Home**

It's hard to believe you can pack up your entire life within a few boxes. One day all your stuff is all around you, hanging on walls, taking up space leaving little space to move then the next, to be packed up waiting near the door. It really makes you question your life, realizing how small it really is.

Roxas looked at the boxes all piled up by the wooden door, leaving only enough space to walk into the small apartment. He still couldn't believe what he was about to do. It felt almost like a dream. He was actually expecting to wake up this morning and found everything was still out, unpack.

That wasn't the case.

The two days of hard work of packing was still evident, the room seemed empty compared to what it was like earlier, when it felt like someone was living in the small apartment.

Shrugging at the thought Roxas walked over to the kitchen, going straight to the fridge to pull out a bottle of Pepsi taking a good sip out of it, clenching his thirst. He felt the caffeine quickly taking in its affect, his mind now focusing all around him.

He nudged his shoulder, a small groaned escaping his mouth, realizing how soar it truly was. That was his fault though. For the two nights he had been going to nightclubs, being dragged along by Ben Tennyson, Ken Tennyson, Alan Albright, and Kevin Levin and when he got home, well... he was having fun behind closed doors.

It wasn't really his thing, but they convince him to go, saying it was their way of a goodbye party. Roxas didn't know how to say no after that. They were really excited about the night they had planned. He did wished they preferred a pub, the beach or somewhere high eating ice cream though, that was more of Roxas thing.

What was really surprising was the fact Roxas didn't try to leave early. He actually felt compel to be there, to stay as long as he could. He wanted to see what drunk Kevin would do, to see Alan actually let go and show off and listening to Ben of what to expect when taking care of a child while flirting with every girl with a pulse. It seemed to be a good tactic for him. Roxas was unsure why he stay, he guess it was the dreading feeling this was the end. He wasn't sure why, sure he was moving away, leaving Bellwood behind, but surely they meet up again.

He just figured it was just the fact his life now, Wasn't going to be the same. His life full of constant interruption by Ben and his babies issues, Kevin when he's hiding out or Manny when he wants to prove once and for all he was a more capable fighter then the blond Keyblade wielder. He will no longer have random interruptions at any time of the day.

Roxas grinned as he finished his drink, amused that what he constantly complained about is what he'll probably miss the most. "Just go to show how weird life can be."

"Life can be a mystery." Roxas grinned turned to a soft smile as he the familiar voice, feeling soft, warm arms wrapped around his naked chest.

"Get enough sleep." Roxas asked turning around to face the girl behind him, smiling lovingly at the slightly smaller orange hair girl, staring into her green eyes. She was a sight to behold especially when she was wearing only silk, white shorts and her bright blue tank top.

"No, but last night was worth it." She mused enjoying the small blush that spread across Roxas face, before giving the young blond a kiss on the lips. "Ready to move?"

"As ready I'll ever be." Roxas answered truthfully. "What about you Gwen, ready to leave your home?"

"No, but it's about time we move." Gwen replied. "Can't stay in Bellwood forever and I bet Beacon will be just as interesting."

"And how do you know that?" Roxas asked curious, finding Gwen cute as she playfully went into a thinking gesture.

" Woman intuition." Gwen replied before smiling at Roxas. "And you'll be there. It'll always be interesting especially when she comes." Gwen replied, rubbing her stomach.

"How do you know it a she? could easily be a boy." Roxas asked. Seeing the playful smile on her face and the sparkle in her eyes he instantly knew the answer. "Woman intuition. You know when he comes out your woman intuition will no longer have any power."

"Well then good things she coming as a girl." Gwen replied giving Roxas another kiss, ignoring the knowing look Roxas gave her. "Now, I'm going for a shower before everyone come." Gwen replied staring to walk away before looking over her shoulder. "You're welcome to come."

"Thanks for the offer, it's really tempting, but I think I'll pass this time." Roxas replied dreadenly. There wasn't nothing he wanted to do at the moment. "But maybe tonight..." Gwen tsked.

"Okay, tonight." Gwen replied turning away from her fiancés. "Oh, if I were you, I'll get dress. I mean I don't mind you running around in your love heart boxes but something tells me you don't want the others to tease you."

Roxas looked down at himself. Sure enough the only thing he had on was his boxes and at that moment they weren't really doing their job. He would definitely needs to get dress, only problem Gwen packed all his clothes already. "Right, where are my clothes?"

Gwen couldn't help the smile that spread across her face as she continued to walked toward the bathroom, ignoring the question, shutting the door behind her. Roxas only sighed as he glanced at the boxes by the door.

"She planned this." Roxas sighed before grinning knowingly. " Woman intuition, ha! I can't wait to see her face when the kid comes. Hahaha, Thanks for the slip Paradox."

Roxas laughed for a good minute before calming down before feeling the of dread again as he looked around the empty apartment. A large living room that could easy have fit four to five people, was now empty and the kitchen connected to it just as absent of life, the only evidence of life ever there was the fact it was recently clean.

It was weird knowing just last night Ben, Ken, Kevin and Alan was here sitting on the couch laughing loudly, slurring every word. They actually litter the carpets with ships crams and popcorn, that wasn't fun for Roxas to pick up.

Shaking the thought away Roxas looked over at the boxes again reading the time on the clock, seeing it was nine twenty-four, Roxas sighed heavily. It was almost time.

Within ten minutes, Roxas had found his clothes. It wasn't all that difficult but even with magic, it took up most of his time while Gwen was in the shower, but he'll never admit that. He was now, to Gwen dismay, wearing a black tank top, dark blue jeans with his pointed cross necklace hanging around his neck.

"Found your clothes huh?" Gwen, sounding a little disappointed as moved over to the blond who laid comfortable on the couch.

"It wasn't too hard." Roxas replied with shrugged, wrapping his arms around the young woman as she slid in front of him, resting her head against his arm.

"Next time, I'll use the charms of bazel and the keystone." She teased, glancing up at the blond.

"You really want me in my boxes don't you?"

"Honestly, I want you in less." Roxas couldn't help but chuckle before giving his girlfriend soon to be wife a kiss on top of her head.

"I really like where that usually leads." Roxas moved his arm picking the girl up, hearing a yelp of surprise as he move to be on top of her. Their faces were only mere inches away, unlike their bodies that were just touching each other.

"Really, then what are you waiting for?" Gwen asked seductively. Roxas was about to kiss her, about to say something he really thought was clever when... Knock, knock, KNOCK!

"COME ON LOVE BIRDS!"

"It's moving day!"

"You better be decent!"

"Owww, and I'm going to miss that." Roxas groaned as he rest his head on the cough beside Gwen head.

"Look on the bright side, tonight we're all alone." Gwen Teased instantly getting Roxas head to pop up. He had a huge smile on his face before reality struck and turned it into a frown.

"You're kidding right? they won't leave us alone." Roxas replied waving his hand over to the door with the others still banging and yelling t o put their pants on. "They're stay for the night and then they'll leave and pop out of the blue by the next night or possibility even later in the afternoon. We'll never me rid of them."

"On the bright side, at least Beacon will be like home." Gwen giggled. Roxas only nodded his head as he got off the cough.

"I have mix feeling about that." Roxas replied helping his fiancé up to her feet.

"Come on let's get them in before they completely embarrasses us." Gwen laughed as she made her way to the door. Roxas didn't follow, he just looked around the apartment again, smiling into the empty space. If the walls could speak it would, well, probably scream in terror and agony while gossiping what he Gwen do in their alone time, but also would tell you there were a lot of memories in here.

Sure some were memorable for the wrong reason but it was mostly good. A tear fell down the blond face as he realize today is the last day he'll be in his home.

"You okay?" Gwen asked, waiting by the door.

"Yeah I'm good." Roxas replied, wrapping the tear away as he turned around and walked over to the redhead. "Let bring in the noise."

Gwen smiled as Roxas wrapped his arms around her, letting her back drop into his awaiting arms as she opened the door, instantly being parabaded by their friends. All of them greeting them as they flooded the room.

Roxas didn't pay much attention though, just smiling as he watched Ben, Alan, Kevin and Ken who lift the boxes and talking while Gwen and Eunice stood out of the way laughing. Whether it was because of the boys did something stupid or when the baby Gwen was holding did something funny Roxas wasn't sure. He was just enjoying the last moment he had in his home with the people that he loved. It actually made it easier to pick up a box and leave the front door.

* * *

 **AN:** Another one shot all done hope you guys like it. I wanted to do something different to what I usually see and recently I've been thinking about these heroes were all grown up, and if Roxas stay out of Sora. Somewhat got the idea from Typhoonboom08 Valour Guardian series, a story mix of different heroes with Roxas and Gwen being two of them. They're not a couple in his stories but I just thought they would be prefect for each other.

Until next time, Shadowwolf547


End file.
